What I Didn't See Was Right In Front Of Me
by ApplesauceLady
Summary: Wales prided himself about knowing all about England. After all, he has been under English rule for a long time and spent the most time with his younger brother. Yet his eyes missed over an important part of England's life. Now? Wales just wished that Scotland and England would stop kissing each other so...intensely in front of him. ScotEng One shot. No abuse.


_CC101-_ Yeah I know. I have been gone for so long but I'm just a mess guys. I'll update when I can put I really needed this one out of my head. So thank you very much to my tumblr friends that have made me ship ScotEng.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia

* * *

What I Didn't Know Was Right In Front Of Me

Despite how much his people could complain sometimes about being part of the United Kingdom, Wales knew that it could be a lot worse. The UK had a lot of political power along with economic stability that other nations didn't enjoy. Being under English rule for so long, Wales had been watching England change from a country to the might British Empire and then fall at the end of World War Two. He'd like to say that he knew England better than any of his other siblings, who always complained about having to be in the UK. Ireland luckily left but now Scotland was pressing the issue. It was not something new but Wales sensed that there was something about this time that was different. In the end, the Scottish people decided to stay in the United Kingdom.

Wales always knew that England and Scotland had a rather...tense relationship. Out of all of the British Isle nations, Scotland held out against England the longest and fought hardest against him. Wales honestly didn't know where most of the animosity came from. Yes Scotland was a bit of an ass to England when England was young and England was absolutely savage when it finally came time for Scotland to sign the "_Union with England Act_". They both committed horrors upon the other but they were still brothers. During World War Two, Wales could remember how protective their older brother was over England during the bombing of London. Of course there were smaller ways that meant things. Scotland would make England tea in the morning and England would make Cranachan, a Scottish desert that England added whiskey to. They would go to hell and back for each other yet argued at the time.

So the day after the results of the vote of Scottish Independence, Wales was surprised when Scotland and England came down to the kitchen as if nothing happened. Now, Wales and Scotland didn't have to stay in England's house because of their union. Northern Ireland was quite content in his own home. However, since the vote and several other important elections were happening, Wales and Scotland usually stayed in England's house for a season.

Reading the paper, Wales really didn't pay attention to Scotland who started making tea for England and England who appeared to be writing down something. He vaguely noticed that his breakfast plate was set under the newspaper. Sighing, he set it aside and ate kitchen. Wales noticed that there was no banter between his brothers and just took this blessing. He finished his plate and set it in the sink before returning to his chair to read the newspaper again. Bringing the paper up, a motion by Scotland caught his eye and he watched his older brother lean over and kiss England on the lips before taking England's plate.

What.

_The._

**HELL?!**

The paper fell from Wales's hand. His face completely shocked as England only responded to the kiss with a 'Thank you.' Wales felt a bit faint. How? When? WHY? Oh GOD WHY? England was their little brother! He knew that their relationship was filled with tension but not sexual tension. His eyes zeroed in on England's neck, the white shirt almost, almost, covered up the hickeys on the pale skin. Wale's face turned completely red as things clicked in his mind. The mild nation completely shut down, unable to comprehend anything until he heard something.

"-ales!"

Blinking, he looked up at England who was looking at him. "Y-Yes?" Scotland and England were looking at him expectantly.

"Got a problem?" England asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

Wales knew that his brother was talking about. Did he have a problem with what he witnessed? Well...yes and no. It was definitely an odd choice but he supported his brothers no matter what. A promise he kept since he first joined with England. He just couldn't comprehend it. Then with his superior knowledge of all things England, Wales noticed that while England was portraying a rather confident and arrogant aura about this, his little brother was also very nervous. England was biting his lip slightly and there was a tension in his shoulders. England cared about his decision even if he wouldn't say anything.

Picking up the newspaper, Wales went back to reading it. "No." He placed the paper up enough to cover his red face. Eventually his complexion went back to normal and he finished his morning paper like usual. The ritual helped calm his nerves. As he left the kitchen, Wales could almost be mistaken that he heard a "Thank you" come from both of his brothers. He didn't stop to say he heard anything. It wasn't really his business.

* * *

Of course Wales texted Ireland as fast as he could.

_'Did you know that England and Scotland kissed?'_

**'Really?! Finally.'**

Wales stared at his phone. _'What do you mean finally? You knew that this was going to happen?'_

**'Of course! Haven't you been with England forever?'**

_'There was nothing to suggest they had...romantic feelings for each other!'_

**'Wales. Think. Why do you think that England hates France? Why do you think Scotland even got into an alliance with France in the first place?'**

Wales thought about it for a second. He always thought that England hated France because of the flirting, the Norman invasion, and how many wars they had between them. But even before any war, England and France did oddly hate each other for no reason. Though they made reasons down the road. _'/Um... I don't know?/'_

**'And you say that you know England the best. When England is hurt, who is the first one of us to his side? When Scotland gets into fights, who is always right there beside him in bar brawls? Why do you think Scotland loathes America? Why do you think Scotland only lets England comfort him during certain anniversaries?/'**

Wales too a few minutes to think about this. True, Scotland seem to know when England was crying and England was always there when Scotland needed him in turn. He always viewed it as part of their odd dynamic but apparently he was missing a while piece to the puzzle that was their relationship. He thought that was just things that brothers did for each other but apparently it was a whole other type of love. '_I never thought about it that way.'_

**'England and Scotland will forever be intertwined if not Alistair and Arthur. They need each other and are opposite each other. Like magnets, they connect together. It was only a matter of time before one of them acted on the tension.'**

_'And why now of all times? Why now did they finally act on these 'feelings'?'_

**'Because they were afraid to lose each other.'**

Wales thought about that. It was entirely possible. He doubted their relationship's authenticity but what Ireland said did make some sense to him. _'Thank you.'_ With that, Wales shut his phone off and just thought about Scotland and England's relationship through his eyes.

* * *

**_Omake: Wales's Big Mistake_**

* * *

Now, when Wales said that he was fine with their relationship, he was being honest for the most part. Incest amongst nations wasn't odd and there wasn't any proof that any of them were blood related. Nations just appeared. So after the initial shock, he was able to handle the new relationship. Of course, he should have known that you didn't just unleash over a thousand years of feelings and expect things to be chaste.

Wales regretting having to stay in England's house. After work, he would be sitting down and those two would make out on the couch. Not really bothersome. But it didn't stop there. Scotland seemed to take great pleasure of interrupting whatever England was doing at the moment for a good snog. Paper work, chores, phone calls. Of course, England was just as fond of pushing Scotland against walls for a bruising kiss. And the thing is they didn't even seem to care that he was there! Wales felt like Canada. He was just glad that he never walked in on them having sex, though he felt like he almost did at times.

Catching them making out with England on Scotland's lap, he watched the two of them kissing as if they depended on each other to live. Scotland's hands were up England's shirt and England's hands were in those red locks. They completely ignored him as they moaned into each other's mouth, the rough kissing heating up. Paling, Wales watched his brothers start stripping and he was done. Quietly, he moved to outside the house, not wanting to see or hear anymore.

Wales grabbed his phone from his pocket to text Ireland again. '_I can't take this anymore! I keep walking in on them! How long are they going to act like horny teenagers?'_

**'...I suggest that you go back to your home...'**

Wales could almost hear Ireland laughing at him. The bastard. _'Seriously? That's your advice.'_

**'Yes. By the way, Japan is asking for pictures of them kissing. He's willing to pay you a lot of money. France wants you to tell them congratulations.'**

With that, Wales groaned and shut his phone off. Did everybody see this coming except for him?!

* * *

CC101- Thank you for reading my addition to the ScotEng fandom. I am doing little drabbles to cool down during finals week so please send in a few prompts for me! I hope you liked it! Keep calm and ship ScotEng.


End file.
